The Z Gang at the Casino
by Petros24
Summary: As the title suggests. What happens when the group goes to the casino together? What transpires with each of the characters? Rated T for alcohol, smoking, gambling (obviously), and some language.


I wrote this purely for my own amusement, and hopefully that of others.

**The Z Gang at the Casino**

The whole group decided a night out would be a lot of fun. As the de facto social planner, Bulma decided the casino in West City would be a great place for this. Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bulla and Marron all stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs as baby sitters while everyone was out.

Gohan and Videl were very excited. Gohan's work schedule rarely allowed them to go out, and having a young child amplified that issue. Though they weren't gamblers, they quickly took the excuse to get out for a bit. Krillin and 18 didn't take much convincing either. Caring for Marron and not having a lot of money limited their social outings. Yamcha was totally in, but Goku and Chi Chi took some goosing. Bulma's promise of them having some privacy between themselves in the far reaches of the high-end slots swayed them. As expected, Piccolo and Tien politely declined.

Vegeta saw no reason at all to go, but Bulma did what she always did and promised a reward if he attended. He was like a dog with treats, and Bulma was the treat that kept on giving.

As they arrived, Bulma, Krillin, 18, and Yamcha hit the high-stacks five card stud poker tables (Bulma gave Krillin and 18 some money beforehand to play with). Chi Chi headed to the nickel slots with Gohan and Videl (Chi Chi received her playing allowance from Gohan). Goku heard the place had several five star restaurants. He immediately went looking for those. Vegeta immediately noticed the stench of cigarette smoke since Bulma had the habit.

"Oh god! It's everywhere! At least I can go into the other room when the Woman does it!"

Vegeta hated her smoking habit. He knew well enough it was unhealthy, especially for humans, which made him hate it even more knowing it was damaging to his Bulma.

"Hey Vegeta, there's no smoking at the restaurants. Why don't you come with me so we can eat!" Goku suggested with a great deal of excitement.

"I heard they even have a huge steakhouse here where the meat portions are as big as my shoulder span!"

"Fine Kakarat. Anything is better than what I'm enduring right now. I can't stand this smell! Bloody hell!"

The four poker players sat down at the table, and were quickly joined by two strangers.

Krillen had on khakis with a tie and blazer, while Yamcha had banana shoes, jeans, and a blazer with no tie. He planned to attract some lady attention tonight. 18 had a pink blouse with jeans and some dressy shoes.

Bulma was dressed to kill with her little black dress and red pumps. Because of her vein attitude, she lost weight from her pregnancy with Bulla at record speed, allowing her to wear that dress. She was also sipping a vodka martini he had quickly been served given her wealth and status. The martini was, of course, shaken, not stirred. Meanwhile she was smoking a cigarette with an old-fashioned black and white holder. She may as well have been a female James Bond.

As they all sat down, the dealer started dishing out the cards.

Bulma took a look at her cards while dragging her cigarette, then set them down for this round while sipping her drink. Gambling, drinking, smoking...Bulma was in her element. She missed this scene from being away from it during her pregnancy. She loved being surrounded by sin. Perhaps that's why she and Vegeta made for a good couple. It's also probably why she couldn't ride Nimbus so many years ago.

Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 checked their cards. The two strangers were awestruck realizing they were at a table with the world renowned Bulma Briefs. They hoped her husband wasn't around. The tabloids always spoke of his physical might and very quick temper. They were also amazed by her figure. They heard that she had given birth to her second child only eight months ago.

Meanwhile, in the low-stakes world, Gohan and Videl kept getting pretty weak spins. On the other hand, Chi Chi was on a roll. At this point, she was forty bucks ahead-_on the nickel slots_.

"Well this is exciting." Chi Chi remarked in slightly sarcastic tone.

Goku and Vegeta were seated at the steakhouse they found, and the waiter offered them a 'romantic' candle after assuming they were a couple. Vegeta flipped out, "We're not gay you moron! We're just hear to eat while our wives engage in frivolous activities!" With that, they each received a glass of water with a menu and some bread. They both consumed the bread in seconds. Not one to be shy, Goku asked "Can we have some more bread please?" Vegeta then piped in, "We don't need the menus. Just provide the biggest piece of meat you have to the both of us. And make sure it's not that well cooked. I want to see blood."

Goku then had to jump in, "I would actually like mine well-done, please."

"Well-done? What kind of Saiyan are you Kakarot?"

"One who likes his meat well-done." Goku responded with the usual Japanese style eyes closed and smile.

Back at the poker table, everyone was having trouble reading Bulma. Years in the corporate boardroom honed her ability to hide all emotion and future thought. Only Yamcha could pick up on a few things here and from when they were dating. Yamcha started sipping a Mojito recently; but Bulma was on her third martini. How she hadn't started getting sloppy with her play evaded everyone. At the moment she was the chip leader, followed by Yamcha, the two strangers, and Krillin and 18 bringing up the rear.

At the slots, Gohan's dress of pressed jeans with a nice button shirt and shoes caught the attention of some of the young ladies. One sat down next him and started flirting.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth. What's your name?"

"Uh, Gohan. Pleased to meet you."

Chi Chi knew Gohan was oblivious to traditional female advances; so before this could go anywhere, Chi Chi did Videl's bidding and told the girl to get lost.

"My son is happily married to this beautiful woman. They also have a child together! So whatever thoughts you have in your head right now about him may as well be worth a parka on a hot summer day! Get out of here!"

The Elizabeth girl had the fear of God in her eyes and scrammed.

"Well, so much for that. By the way, I'm now one hundred bucks ahead guys!"

Videl and Gohan looked at each other amusingly. Both had already lost the stipend they set for themselves beforehand.

"Well Mom, Videl and I are done. Will you be okay on your own here?"

"Yes, sweetie. I'm a grown woman."

"Okay. Videl, you want to hit the bar and grab something to drink?"

"Sure."

Back at the steakhouse, Vegeta and Goku had gone through about twenty eight servings of bread. The restaurant started charging them after the fifth one. Finally, the server came out with the meat, which included some mashed potatoes and green beans. The ribeyes were about as large Goku's shoulder span, as he predicted.

"Alright!" Goku shouted.

"Show some manners Kakarot. You're embarrassing the Saiyan race."

Goku ignored his prince.

As one could bat an eye, the two started chowing. Goku was eating the steak with his hands. Vegeta at least showed the regality of a prince and used his silverware. Even still, he was eating like a pig by human standards. The two Saiyans may as well have been in heaven. As far as they were concerned, the pleasure of good food beat sex by a mile.

At the poker table, the two strangers went all in on Bulma last hand and lost. They were gone. Krillin was bleeding chips and was on his last legs. 18 still had some life left, but she was not in a good position. Yamcha was generally healthy, but tonight Bulma was a juggernaut who couldn't be stopped. She was on her seventh martini. Yamcha was curious as to when her tolerance became so high. This was ridiculous. He was wondering if Vegeta knew about this. He didn't like her smoking because it harmed her health. Well, seven martinis aren't exactly healthy either. It used to be a few Long Island Iced Teas would get her tipsy. But she could fool a police officer right now if she had to.

At the slots, Chi Chi's night of gambling glory kept rolling. She was now two hundred dollars a head. With Videl and Gohan gone, she was really focused on her task at hand-even if the task at hand was pushing a button and watching things spin while relying on pure chance.

Gohan and Videl made their way over to the bar. They hadn't gotten hammered together since before they married. They started challenging each other in tequila shot contests, doing the salt and lime thing included. Gohan's alcohol tolerance was pretty weak as was Videl's. But Videl was a bit better at handling her liquor. After some tequila, they switched to vodka shots, which proved to be both of their undoing.

At the steakhouse, Goku and Vegeta were sucking the last vestiges of meat of the ribeye bones. They weren't full, but both agreed that it was a very tasty treat.

"This was very good."

"I know, what'd I tell ya Vegeta."

"Maybe we should ask for the bill."

"The what?"

"The bill you fool. They don't just serve people for free. They expect monetary compensation."

Vegeta asked for the bill, and needless to say with the steaks and vast amounts of bread, the bill was outrageous. Thankfully, Bulma gave Vegeta one of her credit cards.

The server walked over, "So that'll be credit then. Thank you."

"Hey Vegeta, what's credit?"

"Kakarot! You've lived on this planet your whole life. I've lived here for a little over a decade, and it seems I'm more aware of Earthly customs than you! You're such a moron."

"Well, Chi Chi and I never really go out. I'm also pretty sure we don't have any of those credit things."

"Kakarot, I swear, if you weren't the only other Saiyan left and I didn't respect your power and fighting abilities, I would kill."

In poker world, Yamcha had a good hand that knocked Krillen out and really hurt 18. Bulma folded after the first draw. At this point, no other strangers were willing to enter the table considering Bulma Briefs was there and she was the chip leader. She was still on her seventh martini, but also on her ninth cigarette.

Chi Chi kept going. She was incrementally adding to her windfall. Then, finally, it happened. JACKPOT! Chi Chi won some five thousand dollars. Though an inexperienced gambler, she knew this was a good time to quit. She held her tickets tightly, ready to pounce on anyone who try take them as she made her way to the claims counter.

At least twelve vodka shots later, Gohan and Videl were sick. They had a temporary drunken high that they hadn't experienced in years. But at this point, Gohan plopped a bunch of cash on the bar, only knowing it covered their bill, but not to what extent. They both made their way to the respective bathroom, where each one began vomiting like college students who didn't know any better.

Goku and Vegeta finished up at the steakhouse (Vegeta thanked his lucky stars) and made their way to the non-smoking section waiting for everyone else to finish up.

"Goku! I won five thousand dollars!"

"That's awesome Chi!"

"I'm about to go cash it in now."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

Vegeta didn't want to approach Bulma, knowing she was probably smoking her brains out; so he just stayed put.

At the table, Bulma knocked out 18 on the last hand purely on a bluff. She got 18 to bleed her chips out all the way to the river and then never showed her hand. 18 didn't have enough to cover Big Blind, for which she was up; so that was the end of the road for her. This left only her and Yamcha. At this stage, Bulma had a substantial chip lead. So on the next hand, Yamcha went all in out of desperation. Bulma simply had a better hand, and won the table.

She headed over toward the entrance where she spotted Goku, Chi Chi, and Vegeta.

"Hey bab So on the next hand, Yamcha went all in out of desperation. Bulma simply had a better hand, and won the table.

She headed over toward the entrance where she spotted Goku, Chi Chi, and Vegeta.

"Hey baby, I won whole bunch of money tonight." Bulma told Vegeta suggestively.

"Woman! You stink like cigarettes and alcohol. How did you win in poker after drinking so much?"

"What can I say, I have many talents, just like my man."

Vegeta really wasn't in the mood for this, especially in public. "Let's get out of here before you make a scene."

"What's up with Gohan and Videl Chi Chi?" Goku asked.

"Oh they lost their allowance and went off to have some drinks at the bar."

Bulma chuckled after hearing this. "I bet they're in the bathroom throwing up, ahahah"

As Chi Chi cashed in, Goku went to investigate the men's room.

"Gohan!"

"Are you alright?"

"No. I'm shitfaced."

"Oh. You need some help."

"Sure. Some help walking straight and upright would help. I think Videl requires the same assistance."

Later, Chi Chi came back for Videl after cashing in.

"I guess this happens when you don't get out much." Chi Chi stated to Videl with a small smile of concern.

"Yea, I guess you could put it that way."

Everyone met at the entrance and left.

Overall, Bulma got it right by picking the casino. Some had a great meal, others had great winnings, others had great hangovers, and the rest had some good fun.


End file.
